Lazy Town: Spoiled Rotten
by sarahjanepOp
Summary: A new addition is added to the Rotten family, but is she too much like her father?


Robbie woke up to someone nudging him in the arm, "Daddy, wake up. Mommy needs you to help with the crop." he heard a little whiny voice in his ears, "Ella, what time is it?"  
"Its six in the morning, Mommy woke up at five, she needs you to help right now." Robbie groaned and turned over to see a pair of lovely bright blue eyes staring back at him. Robbie loved his daughter, seeing her cute little face waking him up every morning was a complete delight. Robbie sat up and rubbed his crusty eyes, when he opened them again, Ella was sitting on her dad's lap looking up at his tired face.  
"Good morning Ella." Robbie became a father eight years ago when he finally found the courage within him to ask Missy to marry him. Ella seemed to pop into their lives unexpectedly, but it was a wonderful surprise. Ella Layne Rotten looked just like her father, she had blue eyes like her mother but she had black hair and she was tall and lanky like her father. Although everyone said that she looked like him, Robbie though that she looked a lot like Jenny who looked a lot like their mom.  
Looking at Ella was like looking at his mother's sweet face. She wrinkled her nose like her when she was mad and she had her voice when she sang. The best thing about her was that she played pranks on her uncle Sportacus all the time. Robbie didn't have to do anything to pester Sportacus anymore, Ella did it for him and it was incredibly adorable.  
"Are the market venders here yet?" he asked her. Ella shook her head full of long black hair, "They are coming at eight to collect the food. Mommy-"  
"Okay, I get it. Mommy needs us. Come on lets go and help her." Robbie helped her down and they made their way to the field to help out Missy. When they opened the chute and looked over at Missy who was working hard on cutting down the corn on her tractor. Seeing the sweat roll down her back made Robbie jump into action. Missy moved in with Robbie when they married and relocated her crop to the huge vacant field behind the billboard.  
"Good morning doll." Robbie said as Missy parked her tractor and he helped her down. She gave him a kiss and looked at him, not a drop of sweat. "You were supposed to wake up at five you lazy snake." Missy said pinching Robbie's side, he yelped in pain and jumped back.  
"At least I woke up earlier this time."  
"Sure, but you were still an hour late. You know what that means don't you?" Missy said as she pulled her husband close. Robbie hated when she did this, it was too sexy for him to resist and he knew that the catch was right around the corner. "An hour more of work for you dear." Missy let him go and mounted her tractor again.  
"What do you want me to do?" Robbie asked taking the rule a little more seriously now that he was in the hot summer sun.  
"Well, you can start by replanting the crop. Spread the seeds where I have already cut."  
"Corn?"  
"Tomatoes." Missy said with a devious smile. Robbie's shoulders dropped in disappointment, "Its time to rotate the crops already. That is going to take forever."  
"The sooner you start, the sooner you will finish. I'll help you when I'm done with the cutting, the gathering and the boxing."  
"Don't rush baby." he winked at her and started working on the other side of the crop. "Come on Ella, come and help us." Robbie said as he took the seed bag and started to spread them out. Ella was not one for work sometimes, she was lazy like her father but also a hard worker like her mom when she wanted to be. Today Ella decided she wanted to sit and watch.  
Robbie stood with his hands on his hips, "Ella, today is not the day to be stubborn."  
"But Daddy, it is so hot out. I'm afraid I'll get a sunburn." she said putting a wary hand on her forehead dramatically. Robbie was wrapped around Ella's little finger, Missy knew it but Robbie loved Ella too much to notice.  
"Why don't you go and find your aunt Jenny, she's probably in the park with uncle Sportacus." Robbie suggested, Ella took off like a bullet from a gun when Robbie said those words and he watched her run down the lane to the park to play with her friends.  
Three hours past and Robbie was finished with rotating the crops, this time it was successful, he finally got the hang of it. One year, he accidentally planted all wheat in the crop and Missy and him lost a lot of money. This time they were planting wheat, corn, tomatoes and squash for the fall that was just around the corner. It was the last week of August and the heat never died down since July.  
Robbie entered the barn and spotted Missy boxing the corn into wooden crates. "Need help my dear?" He asked.  
"That would be a good idea." she said brushing away her wavy blonde hair away from her face. "But I am done, I suspect that the crops are rotated properly?"  
"Yes, I did it right this time." Robbie said quite proud of himself.  
"Good, where is our little Ella?"  
"She's at the park with her friends."  
"Robbie!" Missy punched him in the arm. "Sportacus and Jenny don't wake up until eight. What has she been doing for the last two hours?" Missy asked her incompetent husband. Robbie shrugged his shoulders, knowing he was in trouble and didn't want to risk opening his mouth again. Missy crossed her arms and tapped her right foot.

"I'll go find her." Robbie stated as he went to step out of the barn.  
"I'll go with you. When it comes to Ella, you are not to be trusted at all. She could be terrorizing Jenny and Spo by now."  
Robbie and Missy left the field to go look for their daughter, they found her chatting and playing with her best friend, Stephanie.  
"Oh, good. We thought you were all alone at the park." Missy said as she hugged Ella tightly. The little girl pushed her away so she could breathe. Stephanie chuckled to herself as she witnessed the two, "Everything is fine Missy, I woke up early so I could plan Bessie's surprise party."  
"And Ella was helping you?" Missy asked suspiciously. Stephanie nodded and Missy shifted her gaze to Ella who was smiling like the sweet child she wasn't. Robbie interrupted the unspoken interrogation by speaking up, "That is nice of you Ella, planning a party for Bessie." Missy stood up straight and pulled Robbie aside.  
"What is wrong?" Robbie asked quite oblivious to the situation.  
"What is wrong? Have you forgotten that Bessie and Ella don't get along…at all!" she whispered forcefully.  
"Maybe she wants to patch things up with her by helping Stephanie with the party." he suggested.  
"Robbie, are you out of your mind? I know that you love her and you fail to see her ruthlessness, but have you forgotten what happened new years day with her?"  
"That could've happened to anyone."  
"She stuck firecrackers in the cake, when she was reaching to cut it! She could've taken her arm off!"  
"Okay, that is..a reasonable argument."  
"Then please go and talk to her."  
Robbie approached his adorable daughter and set her on his knee, "Now, Ella. Is there a reason you want to help with the party?"  
"I want to help Stephanie, I don't care about Bessie. She's a blue haired bimbo." Ella blurted.  
"Now, that is not nice. Just tell me what you plan on doing?"  
"I don't plan on doing anything, Stephanie is my best friend and she works hard planning parties. I want to help her."  
"So no firecrackers, snakes or worms?"  
"No." Ella made eye contact with her dad and Robbie knew she was telling the truth. He stood and walked back to Missy, "She really wants to help Stephanie, she says that she works so hard planning parties that she wants to help her." Robbie crossed his arms proudly looking over at his daughter playing with Stephanie.  
"Its funny, every party Stephanie has planned for Bessie or one that Bessie attended was ruined by Ella." Missy exhaled in frustration and faced Robbie, "You really need to put your foot down with her, she knows that she can get away with anything because you let her."  
"When have I ever encouraged her bad behavior?" he asked crossing his arms.  
"New Years day, you let her light off firecrackers."  
"How did I know that she would put them in the cake?"  
"Obviously you need to be specific with her."  
"I'm sorry that I don't see all the negative things about our daughter. You have always listed everything that is wrong with Ella."  
"Robbie, who paid for all of those voice lessons? I love her just as much as you do. I just don't want to see her get hurt of humiliated. I don't want her to hurt anyone else either."  
"You worry too much."  
"You don't worry at all." Missy and Robbie crossed their arms and faced away from each other. A light bulb went off in Missy's head, "I bet you wouldn't last if I was gone."  
"What do you mean?" Robbie faced her.  
"I bet that you cant take care of the farm and Ella, the job I have everyday while you sleep in."  
"Oh yeah. I can be a wonderful father. I can be a wonderful farmer and a mom at the same time." Robbie's face turned wolfish.  
"Good, because Jenny and I are going on a little outing in Peru this weekend. I hope you can handle everything by yourself."  
"What?!" Robbie shouted quite startled at the sudden news. Missy almost smiled at his predictable response, she knew that he wouldn't last a day looking after Ella. Robbie's shoulders dropped in defeat, "Fine. I'll look after her, how long are you going to be gone?"  
"A week, two weeks tops. It wont be long my dear."  
"Why can't we all go? Ella has always wanted to travel with Jenny." He asked her. Missy shook her head, "Not this trip, Jenny and I have been working very hard in Lazy Town. I take care of the farm and she takes care of her boutique that she opened last year. She and I are going to find new products to import to the town."  
"Okay, I'll take care of Ella while you are gone. Bring me something back?" he asked fluttering his eyes comically. Missy fluttered back and nodded flirtatiously.  
"When are you leaving?" Robbie asked looking back at Ella who was playing with her aunt Jenny.  
"Tomorrow morning." She told him. Robbie's face cringed into an upset one, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Oh? Like the time you told me you and Ella were going to go on a boat ride on my birthday?"  
"That was an accident."  
"Or the time you and Ella decided to go to the circus when I had a surprise for you, it was our anniversary."  
"I'm sorry. I still love you." he said trying to make up for all his mistakes with a kiss. Missy turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek, "I think you can handle a little bit of short notice darling."  
Jenny came over to her brother with Ella holding her hand, "Good morning Robbie and Missy."  
"Good morning Jenny, where is Sportacus?"  
"Right here!" Sportacus jumped from behind Ella and took her up in his arms, spinning her around. It sent Ella screaming in the air and laughing, "Good morning Ella!"  
"Uncle Spo! Put me down!" she cried out with the wind roaring in her ears. Sportacus set her on her feet and she wobbled and fell to the ground. Sportacus laughed as he helped her back up.  
"Uncle Spo, you made me dizzy. I'm going to get you back."  
"You have to catch me first!" he said running from Ella as she dizzily chased after him laughing in the distance.  
"Have I told you that Sportacus is going to help you?" Missy cleverly asked. Robbie's face turned a bright shade of red. It was already bad that he had to watch Ella for two weeks, it was worse that he had to work with Sportaboob.  
"No you didn't. thanks for the heads up." he said trying to hold his tongue. Jenny snickered at the face her brother made, he wouldn't last two weeks with her husband. But the worst was just a second away, "Missy, they moved our flight for today. We have to leave in about an hour and a half." Jenny warned glancing at her watch. The face Robbie made was a look of devastation and shock.  
"Oh, well I have to fetch my bags."  
"I'll come with you." Jenny and Missy scampered off to Robbie's home and Robbie stomped his way towards Sportacus and Ella who were playing in the field. Robbie looked down at them rolling in the grass together. "Sportacus." Robbie called to him.  
"I'm going to beat you!" Sportacus said trying to catch up with Ella. Robbie stood in the path of Sportacus rolling and he tumbled right into his legs and Robbie fell to the ground with a thud. Sportacus opened his eyes and saw that Robbie was underneath him.  
"Robbie?"  
"Sportacus, I hate to interrupt but I must speak with you…get off of me!" Sportacus scrambled to his feet and helped Robbie up. He dusted himself off and frowned at Sportacus, "You and I both know that I can't stand you. But Missy and Jenny are gone and has left us in charge of Ella. I am willing to…" Robbie tried not to gag. "To get along with you for the sake of Ella."  
"That's great Robbie. Just like Jenny planned it."  
"What?"  
"Jenny and Missy left for Peru so you and I could get along."  
Robbie's face cringed into a furious look. Jenny had once again fooled him. Ever since Jenny and Sportacus married, Robbie found it very hard to find common ground with him. Sure they didn't get along before but it grew worse and worse with each day. Robbie's face soon softened and looked over at Ella, "Fine, I will go along with my sister's plan. It looks like you and I have some work to do."  
Sportacus was shocked, Robbie didn't want to fight back? He always had the energy to fight back. "That is it? No schemes or plans to foil her attempts?"  
"No, let them go to Peru. Let them have fun."  
"But-"  
"Sportacus? You know that Jenny hasn't left your side since she arrived here. Missy hasn't stopped working ever since she came here. Do you honestly think that they will be able to relax without us?"  
"I guess, why shouldn't they? Our wives deserve it."

Robbie felt Ella tugging on his leg. "Daddy, Where is mommy going with aunt Jenny?"  
"On…a business trip. They will be back soon."  
"How long are they gone?"  
"Two weeks-oof!" Sportacus' chest was elbowed quite hard by Robbie. If Ella knew how long her mom would be gone, there would be no telling what Ella would come up with. "You Oaf! don't tell her!" Robbie whispered. Ella observed the two men, there was something going on and Ella didn't if it was a good or bad opportunity yet. Robbie bent over to face his little girl, "Never you mind how long they will be gone, we are going to have loads of fun while they are on leave. It will be like they never left."  
"Okay, I'm going to play with Stephanie now." As Ella scampered off, Robbie stood to glare at Sportacus, "We both have to keep a close eye on her, especially if Bessie's birthday is coming up."  
"Right, I didn't know it was a secret."  
"Well, if Ella is as bad as Missy says she is, we need to find out for ourselves."  
"You mean yourself, I know exactly how Ella is."  
"I know exactly how Ella is!" Robbie mocked. "Yeah, everyone does but me. I get it." Robbie crossed his arms in frustration.  
"Robbie, its not always a bad thing. You love her enough to exclude the naughty side of her. Maybe its because she is a lot like you."  
"Looking at her is like looking at my mother, but she has my attitude." Robbie confessed. Sportacus smiled a bit, Robbie was in a state he liked to call Dad Shock. He recognized it when his father was alive, every time his father noticed a trait that Sportacus had inherited from him, his eyebrows would raise and a smirk would cross his face.  
Robbie expressed the exact look, as if he was looking through a mirror that had a different face on the other side. Sportacus left Robbie in his trance to play with the rest of the kids, then when Robbie came to, "The venders!" he bolted down the lane to the field where the venders had parked their truck. Robbie had never ran this fast in his life, he felt as if his lungs were full of dry and hot sand.  
"Wait!" he called in a raspy voice. He met Missy at the truck and started helping her pull the boxes onto the truck. "Did you miss me Rob?" She asked flirtatiously after being quite entertained watching him run home like a girl. After the last of the boxes were loaded, they dismounted the truck and joined Jenny walking back into town.  
"I did miss you. But I'll miss you more when you are gone."  
"So will I. this will be good for you. I wouldn't have done this unless I knew you were capable of doing so." Missy said reaching for his hand. Her small hand was cold and smooth like a pink rose petal.  
"I know. You deserve to get away for a while."  
They met Sportacus in the park and the men said their goodbyes to their lovely ladies, "Write to me Jenny. I want to know everything while you are gone. It is unfair that I cant join you this time."  
"Oh, baby you'll get over it. You'll be too busy bonding with your brother in law, I'm sure you will have your own adventures with Ella I am sure." Jenny laughed.  
"But it wont be as fun as the ones we have."  
"Oh, Spo! Lets keep it PG for the kids." Jenny said winking.  
"Impossible." Sportacus gave her a kiss and then gripped her hand tightly.  
"I'll give you a call whenever I can to check up on you and Ella."  
"Don't worry."  
"And let me know if she wants to talk to me when I call."  
"Don't worry."  
"And please, try to be more forceful with her." Missy worried  
"Missy," Robbie cupped her face with his hands, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
"I have every right to-" Missy was hushed with a kiss and her worries faded. She felt as if she could take flight from the energy in his kiss.  
"Well, you should be going now, you don't want to miss your flight." Sportacus said with worry. Jenny laid a hand on her hero's face, "Not to worry, its not leaving without us."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm taking the airship."  
"What?!" For once, Sportacus sounded like Robbie when he was surprised.

Jenny almost smiled from his reaction, "You are taking my baby from me?"  
"Sportakiss." Jenny called him this whenever she wanted something badly. It worked every time as if Sportacus was hypnotized by her voice, "Just think of all the criminals on planes these days, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your wife and your sister in law do you?"  
"N-no…" he stuttered out. "But I need my ship, Jenny. That is where I…we sleep." he said. Jenny sneered deviously and she turned her head towards her brother, "You will be staying with Robbie for the next two weeks dear."  
"Why me? What did I do to deserve such punishment?" he asked "Haven't I been good?" He gave her large puppy eyes and she smiled, "You two need to bond. What could be better to do that than living together for a while?"  
"Getting a sugar meltdown." he said quite unhappily. Jenny batted he eyelashes at him, "Fine, take the ship. Be careful…please?"  
"Of course, you're the one who taught me to fly it." Jenny and Missy left for the airship and Robbie witnessed the ship leaving his sight, "Uh…Sportacus, did you know they were taking your ship?"  
"Nope, not until now."  
"Where are you….no!"  
"Yes. That was Jenny's plan all along. We might as well go along with it. Ella is going to need both of us anyway."  
"No! that is where I draw the line. You cannot live in my lair for two weeks!" Robbie crossed his arms and turned away from him.  
"We don't have any choice Robbie, we are just going to have to suck it up until they come back." Sportacus crossed his arms at Robbie and looked over at Ella. "It wont be all bad, Robbie. Ella will distract us."  
Robbie's frown turned into an ingenious smile, "What if we don't have to be near each other?" he suggested.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you can take Ella for a week and then I can take her the other week. That way Ella wont see us argue."  
"Jenny and Missy want us to get along, and you are not my enemy anymore Robbie, you're my brother. Why cant we just learn to be that to each other. I would like to get along with you."  
"I wouldn't." Robbie said as he turned away again.  
"Fine, Robbie. Once again you get your way…for the wrong reasons." Sportacus walked away and Robbie uncrossed his arms and looked at Sportacus playing with Ella. Sure Sportacus was…weird to him, but at least he was a good uncle.  
Bessie came into the park with Milford and spotted little Rotten Ella, "Oh dear." she said wearily. Ella scowled at her for a moment, "What is it, Ms. Busybody?"  
"Nothing." Bessie narrowed her eyes at her. "If you plan on ruining my birthday again, you will never make it out of the fifth grade."  
"I'm not scared of you-" Sportacus clasped her mouth shut.  
"Good afternoon Ms. Busybody."  
"Good afternoon Sportacus, where is Rotten Ella's mom? Come to think of it, I haven't seen Jenny either."  
"They are off on a business trip. They wont be back for a while." Sportacus said not paying attention to Ella listening to every word.  
"Oh, I see. So you and Robbie are looking after…uhh. That?"  
"Yes…Ow!" Ella bit his hand.  
"I'm not a thing. I may be a Rotten but at least I'm not a blowfish!" she yelled at Bessie. Sportacus whisked Ella away and set her on the wall, "Stay here for a moment."  
"Fine. Just don't bring that over here."  
Sportacus approached Bessie, "Sorry about that, she just misses her mom." Sportacus tried to smooth it over but Bessie wasn't satisfied.  
"Look Sportacus, she's cute and all but we both know that she has an attitude. I don't want to do this but, I can't invite her if she is going to disrespect me again."  
"I understand." Sportacus thought a moment. "But what if Ella could prove that she can be respectful?"  
"If you can do that, I'll dye my hair its natural color again."  
"Its not really blue?"  
"No, of course not." Bessie gave a friendly wave as she departed with Milford on her arm. Sportacus looked over at Ella who sat in her white polka-dotted dress with her long, dark hair blowing back in the wind. Ella looked lonely and sad, maybe there was a reason why she acted the way she did.  
Spo never realized this, Ella never played with the other kids, it was always Stephanie, Robbie or him. Ella only had one friend her age. No wonder she was so naughty, she just wanted to be included in the games the others played.  
"Ella?" Sportacus came back to her and leaned against the wall, staring into her big blue eyes. "Why don't you ask if you can play Frisbee with all the other kids?"  
"No, I don't want to right now."  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"They never ask me to play. If they wanted me to play, they would ask me…right?" Ella asked. Sportacus' heart ached a bit from her response.  
"Maybe they think you don't want to play. Sometimes you just have to join in the fun."  
"I don't know how." Sportacus had his answer, Ella was shy. That would explain her rampaging, she didn't know how to talk to the other kids or how to act. She was frustrated, not mean. Sportacus gave her a hug when he found a frown on her face, "Uncle! Stop it!" she giggled when Sportacus tickled her to cheer her up, "Rottens always have a sweet side." he teased. Ella jumped off the wall and glared at him, "Prepare for a sugar meltdown!" Ella chased him around the park trying to catch her beloved uncle.  
The next morning, Robbie arose from his slumber at 8:08 am. Sportacus was doing his morning exercises on the floor of his lair.  
"Do you have to do that at this time in the morning?" Robbie said laying a hand and massaging his temples.  
"Yes, why don't you join me?"  
"Exercise means sweat, sweat makes you stink and stinking makes you unattractive."  
"Well, being Lazy means getting fat, and getting fat means heart attacks that could lead to death…I win." Sportacus teased. Robbie scoffed and tossed and turned in his chair. Sportacus stood and looked at Robbie, "Why do you always sleep in a chair?" he asked the lazy man. Robbie sat up and looked at Sportacus, "I don't always do it anymore, Missy insisted we get a bed when we got married, obviously."  
"Well, yes. But haven't you considered a bed when you weren't married?" he asked still quite curious. Robbie huffed out a breath, "Look, I work hard on my inventions, I always ended up resting in my chair. So the answer to your question is no, I never considered a bed…until I met Missy."  
"Don't you have back problems though from sleeping on that thing?" He asked. Robbie shook his head and took a step towards his work table, "OW!" Robbie cried. Sportacus smiled, expecting to hear it since he saw Robbie hunching.  
"Come here Robbie." Sportacus said approaching him. Robbie hobbled away trying to keep his distance.  
"No, I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do." Robbie let out another cry of pain from his back aching like it was broken.  
"Come here, I can help you Robbie."  
"Go away." It was too late, Sportacus grabbed a hold of him and jerked his back upright, "AHHHH! What the…hey, that feels better."  
"You're welcome." Sportacus started to massage his shoulders and Robbie's eyes got wide.  
"What the hell are you doing Sportapoop?"  
"You are tense, you have a lot of knots in your back."  
Ella scampered in the room to see the both of them looking quite awkward to her, "Should I ask what is going on or should I ignore it."  
"your daddy's back was hurting him. I cracked it back into place." Sportacus said to little Ella. "Where are you going this early?" he asked with suspicion. Ella fluttered her eyelashes and gave her uncle her cutest and most innocent look, "I'm going to Stephanie's house to work on the party…if you don't mind Daddy?" Ella said turning to her father who was still surprised that there was no pain in his back.  
"Of course not, go on sugar pie." Robbie said as he watched her leave. Sportacus didn't buy into her cute looks, it was undeniably adorable that she tried so hard to fool her uncle.  
"Robbie, she's up to something."  
"Yeah, that's what everyone says to me." Robbie said sarcastically. Sportacus shook his head at him, "I'm not saying it to be mean. she just needs some control in her life."  
"How would you know?" Robbie whipped around in immediate distress. Sportacus was kind of surprised at his sudden change in mood. "You're not a father. You run around all day and play with kids that aren't yours!"  
"I…I've been trying." Sportacus confessed.  
"What?" Robbie was shocked that Sportacus came forth with such a secret. Sportacus hung his head for a moment. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm healthy of course, I guess its just going to take some time. There's nothing wrong."  
"I'm sorry…" Robbie felt for Sportacus. To think that he could have never had Ella sent a horrid chill down his spine. "I didn't know."  
"Its alright, we didn't want you to know. Jenny is pregnant now. She's one month." Sportacus grit his teeth to keep from crying in front of his brother. "I just hope nothing happens to this one."  
"There were others?"  
"Just one."  
"Oh my God, when?" Robbie asked. The thought of his sister miscarrying a child gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sportacus waited a moment for the tension in his face to subside, "She was two months and we went in for a check up, the baby was dead in the womb. Jenny was devastated."  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Robbie asked.  
"We were going to surprise you but when we found out, we decided not to tell anyone."  
"Jenny is one month pregnant, did the doctor say why she miscarried?" Robbie saw Sportacus shake his head.  
"It could've happened to anyone, he said. I don't get it, she is healthy and fit." Sportacus looked up at his brother. "So, when you see me play with the other kids, I'm just trying to make up for it."  
"I'm sorry." Robbie could see the pain in his brother's eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to this baby. I'm positive." he reassured him. Sportacus still looked a bit troubled when he left the lair but Robbie let him leave, he had work to do.

Jenny and Missy arrived in Peru three days after they left Lazy Town and Jenny and Missy were already in the streets looking at new things to add to Jenny's shop. Missy looked around and noticed there were a lot of rainbow flags around in Lima. "Is there something I'm missing here are the Peruvians-"  
"No…well, I'm sure some of them are but the rainbow flags here mean something different." Jenny chuckled a bit.  
"Then what does it mean?" Missy asked curiously.  
"The Inca, that was their flag. They believed that the rainbow was a precious thing to see. They believed it was good luck if you saw one." Jenny said as she started to negotiate with a vendor for some hats she spotted. Missy's cell phone rang and she fumbled through her purse to answer it, "Hello? Oh hello Robbie!" Missy said. Jenny looked up from the vending cart suspiciously, "You want to talk to Jenny? Okay hang on." Missy handed her the phone and Jenny answered, "What do you want big brother, kind of busy right now." Jenny's face turned more serious as she kept listening to her brother. "What? How do you know that?" Jenny asked. "No, I have never-" Jenny was interrupted as Robbie rambled on more, "Okay Robbie, I'll-" Jenny looked a bit flustered from him interrupting her, "I promise! Happy? Now go back to Ella….okay, love you too. Bye."  
"What was all that about?" Missy asked. Jenny shook her head for a moment, "Just complaining about my husband…that's all."  
"That sounds like Robbie." Missy giggled to herself.  
"Yeah…What about these tunics? Do you think they would be good?" Jenny asked holding up the intricately designed dress to her. Missy looked at it doubtfully  
"Who is your regular customer?"  
"Bessie." Jenny finally found out what Missy was implying. "Maybe we just wont have it in her size in the store." Jenny smirked and Missy laughed a little. Jenny then paid the vendor for a crate of hats and tunics along with a few carved boxes and jewelry.  
"You really know how to make a deal with these people." Missy stated while helping load the little llama wagon they rented. Both of them drove back to the air ship and Jenny kept silent the whole way.  
"Are you okay? Ever since Robbie called you haven't been talking much." Missy asked concerned for her friend. Jenny looked down for a moment and then put her eyes back onto the road. "If I tell you something will you keep it a secret?" Jenny asked her forlorn.  
"Of course Jenny, What is troubling you?"  
"I'm pregnant." Jenny said bluntly.  
"That is so wonderful!" Missy thought a moment. "But why do you look so sad about it?"  
"I have lost one before this one came along."  
"Really? How far along-"  
"Two months…I don't understand, I'm healthy and I do everything that the doctor tell me to" Jenny's eyes welled in tears. "This one has to come out alive. Sportacus has always wanted a child…I want to give it to him." She cried. "It isn't fair, I feel as if.."  
"No. Don't you dare say its your fault." Missy didn't know what to say to her best friend. Missy had never lost something so dear to her, the thought of losing Ella made her gasp for a breath of air to keep from crying, "I'm sorry Jenny. I'm at a loss for words…I wish I could say something to make you feel better." Missy said laying a hand on Jenny's stomach. Jenny laid her hand over hers and shut her eyes to block out the pain.  
"Its okay, your listening to me is enough." Jenny had reached the air ship and they both loaded the crates into the storage hold. Once they had loaded the rest, Jenny stepped out of the air ship and looked at her friend, "Do you want to go get a drink?" She asked Missy. She was astounded at Jenny, "What?" Jenny laughed a bit, "Not me. But I will drink something acceptable with you."  
"Alright." Missy felt a little silly thinking that she would drink alcohol while pregnant. "Where are we going to go?" Missy asked following Jenny. She stopped and asked a passerby something in Spanish. The man kindly took the ladies to a nearby pub and they both sat at the table, "Hello ladies. What will it be?" the old lady asked over the bar, "She will have a long island and I'll have your delicacy shake." Jenny said to the woman.  
"What is the delicacy shake?" Missy asked. "It sounds good."  
"Oh, do you want one?" Jenny said with Missy nodding. "Excuse me." she asked the little lady. "My friend will have a shake too. Thanks."  
"You two are brave." She stated as she went to go make the drinks. Missy looked at the woman and then Jenny, "Why are we brave?" Missy saw Jenny smirk. That smile on Jenny's face was all too familiar with Missy. Jenny just tricked her into doing something crazy.  
"What am I going to drink?" Missy asked suspiciously.  
"it's a really healthy drink, it cures pain and a number of things." Jenny stated as the drinks were served to them. Missy took her glass and then at Jenny who was trying not to smile, "What are you looking at me for? Drink up."  
"What's in it?" She asked Jenny.  
"Drink with me first." Jenny tried persuading Missy.  
"No. just tell me what is in it. I don't want to get sick."  
"Please, just take a small sip, I promise it wont hurt you."  
Missy and Jenny both took a sip at the same time and Missy's face recoiled with disgust, "What in the world. That is terrible!"  
"Well, it is a frog shake." Jenny giggled.  
"There is a frog in this? Ew!" Missy took a napkin and wiped her tongue as she witnessed Jenny sucking it down with a straw.  
"How can you drink that?" Missy gagged.  
"I'm used to trying good stuff that tastes terrible."  
"Why are you drinking it?"  
"I don't know, Robbie wouldn't tell me. He dared me to try it. I never back down from a challenge." Jenny said taking a last triumphant sip. Jenny asked for Missy's phone and took a picture of the empty glass, proof to satisfy her big brother.

Ella knocked on the door to Stephanie's home and waited for an answer, "Oh, hello Ella. Come in, Come in." Milford said greeting her at the door. Ella stepped in and entered Stephanie's room.  
"Hey, Stephanie."  
"Hey Ella." Stephanie looked at her best friend for a moment. "I have to talk to you." Stephanie sat at the edge of the bed. Ella approached her carefully, "What is it?"  
"I want you to promise me you wont mess up this party for Bessie."  
"Why? You even said you don't like her that much." Ella said with a laugh. Her laughter dissipated when she saw Stephanie's serious face.  
"I put a lot of work into my parties and it hurts that you don't respect what I do when you mess it up somehow."  
"I don't mean to hurt you. I was just having fun."  
"Ella, its not fun when you destroy my hard work. Please promise me that you wont do it anymore."  
"Okay, I promise." Ella finally agreed. "Why is Bessie so mean?"  
"She's just dishing out what you give her."  
"No, I mean why is she so mean to everyone? She's rude to Milford, she complains about the noise in the park and she is so demanding."  
"She is a very rich woman, would you expect anything less?"  
"I guess not. But if she's so rich, why doesn't she just move away to a place where she isn't able to complain?"  
Stephanie's eyes widened and she pointed to something, Ella turned around to see Bessie and she looked quite upset. Ella crossed her arms and scowled at her, "Its my home Ella. I'm not leaving, no matter how much you hate me." Bessie's voice quivered as she turned to leave the house. Ella didn't mean to hurt Bessie, she wasn't supposed to hear what she said.  
Ella ran out of the house and chased after Bessie who was walking away quite angrily, "Bessie! Wait!" Bessie stopped without turning around and Ella came up to her, "Bessie, I don't hate you."  
"You sure act like you do." Bessie said sitting on a nearby bench.  
"Can you blame me? You are so rude to people here."  
"Excuse me?" Bessie was appalled at Ella's statement.  
"You are so demanding of the mayor, half of the things he does for you he doesn't have any idea how to do." Ella said to her. "You complain about how things should be better here. My uncle is living here, it can't get any better than that."  
Bessie's face scowled but Ella continued, "You complain about the noise at the park, half of the towns people here are kids. We like to play you're just going to have to put up with us." Ella crossed her arms letting Bessie know that she had finished.  
"Excuse me for having a vision for this town." she said to her.  
"Excuse me for letting you know that not everyone shares that vision. But I don't hate you. I may be rotten sometimes but I'll never hate you."  
"Why?" Bessie asked curiously.  
Ella shrugged, "You're nice some times." Ella could see a faint smile cross Bessie's face, "So am I to expect any tricks this year?"  
"Nope," Ella said. "I'm not doing it for you. Stephanie does too much here, she doesn't complain."  
"Good. Run along then." Bessie said.  
"Happy birthday Ms. Busybody." Ella then ran off back to Stephanie. Ella ran past Sportacus who was crouched behind a wall near the bench, he watched Ella as she faded in the distance and smiled. No one had the guts to tell Bessie what Ella told her.  
Bessie then stood up and carried on quietly to her home.  
Sportacus heard his cell phone ring and he reached into his vest to answer, "Hello?"  
"Hello dear, do you miss me yet?" Jenny asked on the other end.  
"No, I think I miss my ship more." he joked.  
"Sorry babe, it was the only way to get you two to get along. How's Ella?" Jenny asked. Sportacus looked at Bessie who was still making her way home, "She's doing great. I think she has some social problems though."  
"Why do you say that?" Jenny asked.  
"Well, she only plays with Stephanie and us. She thinks that all of the other kids don't want to play with her."  
"She's shy? Only you could deduce that. Have you told Robbie about what you found out?"  
"No, do you honestly think that he would believe that? He would just get upset." Sportacus replied thoughtfully.  
"Robbie was shy when he was young too. I'm sure part of him would admit that she has inherited his shyness…and his ruthlessness." Jenny laughed to herself. Sportacus gave his wife a heartfelt goodbye and hung up the phone.  
He spotted all of the other kids playing and Stephanie and Ella coming out of the house. Sportacus raced to the park before the two could beat him. "Hey kids." Sportacus had the kids gather around him, "Why don't you let Ella play with you guys. I'm sure she would like that." the kids looked at each other and then Stingy spoke up, "Why should we let her play, she's mean and a trouble maker."  
"Stingy, would you like it if someone excluded you from a game?"  
"No. I guess not. But she better not do anything mean."  
The other kids agreed with Stingy. Sportacus then stood up and invited Ella to join them, "Ella, the kids want to know if you want to play tag."  
"Why?" Ella asked looking up at her uncle. Stephanie came to his rescue, "Come on Ella it will be fun." she reassured her best friend.  
"Well…okay." Ella ran off with the other kids and left Sportacus chuckling to himself as he watched the kids play in the distance. Robbie entered the park and stood next to his brother in law, "Ella is playing with the other kids?" Robbie was a little surprised.  
"She is very shy, Robbie." Sportacus decided to get the conversation over with. It was going to happen sooner or later. Robbie's shoulder's dropped, "I kind of figure that when I noticed her watching all the other kids play. She is, I fear too much like me."  
"It is not a bad thing Robbie. I mean, sure Ella is shy but she'll learn how to include herself in things when she gets older."  
"When I was a child, no one helped me overcome my shyness. You either had the talent to talk and play or you didn't."  
"Shy people are the most thoughtful. They know a lot about life than others do. You and Ella are two of a kind, maybe you can teach her how to be more…social."  
"Are you kidding? Me? I'm still the rotten old man you met when you came here. It wouldn't make any sense."  
"No you are not, if you were her age what would you do to get to play a game with all of the other kids?"  
"I would just ask them." Robbie saw what Sportacus did. He had changed for the better. "Okay, I get it….thanks Sportacus. You made my girl really happy." Robbie stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around, he wasn't usually this nice to Spo. He felt a little awkward but he overcame it, "You're going to make a wonderful father." Silence formed an unheard gap between their words, "Thank you, Robbie. That means a lot." The men sat and talked for the remainder of the day as they watched Ella play with the kids. When night fell and the stars dotted the black sky, Robbie carried a sleepy Ella home.  
"Good lord, Ella stinks. What did she roll in." Robbie winced.  
"Fun." Sportacus laughed. "She rolled in a big heap-"  
"Okay, not the time for your Hallmark moment." Robbie couldn't stomach too much niceness. It took a lot out of him, but he was a little satisfied that he had gotten along with Sportacus for once. Robbie put her to bed after a nice warm bath and stopped a moment to see her stir, "Mommy, when are you coming home?" Ella uttered in her slumber.  
Robbie smiled and quietly closed the door behind him. The phone rang and Robbie plopped onto his chair to answer it, "Hello?"  
"Hey baby, how is our Ella?" it was his beloved Missy.  
"She's asleep, she had a big day today."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, she made some new friends today. She played all day long with them all." Robbie said crossing his legs and leaning back into his chair. "She misses you, dear."  
"Oh, maybe we should come home early then. I miss her too."  
"No, I have everything taken care of here. Sportacus and I are handling it well."  
"Really? That doesn't sound like my scowling husband. What in the world happened?" Missy asked incredibly surprised.  
"Eh. He's okay, how is your trip so far?" he asked her.  
"We hiked up to Machu Piccu today. It was such a lovely view. It would've taken your breath away."  
"Sure it would, if its up that high." he joked.  
"What time is it there?" she asked.  
"Its mid night now." Robbie stated looking at his watch. "But stay with me on the phone…I miss you."  
Missy talked to him until he fell asleep in his big chair.  
Robbie woke up cuddling the phone from the night before and he smiled softly remembering the sweet nothings that they told each other.  
"Have a good night sleep last night?" Sportacus said entering the room. Robbie stood from his chair and stretched, "Yes, actually. That is surprising."  
"How is Missy?" he asked knowing that he fell asleep to her voice. Robbie just gave him a knowing look, "She's fine. Her and Jenny are coming home soon. Their trip took less time than they thought."  
"Really? What does that mean for us?" he asked Robbie suspiciously. Robbie looked at him knowing what he meant, "Does that mean they know we've been getting along better?"  
"I think so." Sportacus then thought a moment. "Or they just miss us, it has been a few days…five hasn't it?"  
"Its been a week, it will take them three days to get back home."  
"Where is Ella?" Sportacus asked finally noticing that the little scamp wasn't running around the lair. The two men went into a panic looking frantically for Robbie's daughter.  
"Do you think that she left without telling us?" Robbie asked.  
"You stay and look here, I'll go outside."  
Sportacus went running for the chute but Robbie blocked him, "Are you kidding me? Both of us will go!"  
With Robbie's "father fangs" showing him and Sportacus both left the lair to look for Ella. Sportacus went into town and Robbie looked in the park. As he neared closer to the sports field he could see little Ella playing with all the other kids in the sunny morning.  
"Ella!" Robbie shouted as he entered the sports field. Ella paused and stood still when she heard his worried cry. She turned around and looked at her father, "I'm sorry daddy. I was just so excited to play with the kids today that-" Ella stopped when she was consumed in a warm hug, "Ella, I was so worried about you. Please don't scare me like that."  
Robbie's voice transformed into a gentle and soft voice.  
"You're not mad?"  
"No, I was worried. Ella, you need to let us know where you are going so we wont be so scared." Robbie said looking into her blue eyes the same shade as her mothers. "I'm happy that you have made new friends, but please ask us next time."  
"Okay Daddy." Ella's face for once looked legitimately innocent as she smiled up at him. Robbie gave her one last hug and let her carry on with her friends. Sportacus then landed next to Robbie almost scaring him out of his skin, "You found her!" he said out of breath "Oh, what a morning." Robbie looked at Sportacus extremely surprised.  
"Sportacus is out of breath? What is going to happen when your kid is born? I can't wait for that day, your kid will be everywhere at once." Sportacus smiled in between his panting and then stood, "Maybe your right. With my energy and Jenny's spirit, our child will be one piece of work."  
"Bring it on. Let me be the fun uncle for once."  
Sportacus then looked doubtfully, "Its not sure that she-"  
"No, this one will live. I promised you."  
"But how can you know?" Sportacus' heart started to feel like it was drowning. Robbie laid a hand on his shoulder, "I promised. That is that. This time I get to be the uncle and you, the father."  
"Okay, whatever you say." Sportacus said with a little sarcasm trying to make a joke of it all. There was something that Sportacus didn't know, there was a reason why Robbie made such a big promise.

Three days after the ladies came home from Peru, it was Bessie's birthday and Stephanie was running errands like crazy making sure that everything was in order, "Stephanie, slow down. Her birthday isn't until tonight." Ella said trying to sit her down, Stephanie only stood back up doing her best to tidy everything up.  
"I just hope Bessie likes what I have done, she is a very demanding woman."  
"Well, if she doesn't like it I'll put a worm in her cake." Ella stated quite irritated. Stephanie turned around and glared at Ella suspiciously, "You told me there would be no more tricks. You promised me." Stephanie crossed her arms and waited for Ella to speak.  
"I know I did. That is why I didn't this year." Ella said looking into Stephanie's brown eyes. Stephanie then thought a moment, "Wait, you put worms in the cake when she turned forty for the fifth time. Why would you want to repeat another trick? You never do that."  
"I know I don't." Ella then looked at her best friend and confessed something she never wanted to tell her, "I play pranks on her every year because, she complains about your work all the time."  
"She does? Why?" Stephanie was stunned.  
"She's Bessie. She complains about everything. 'oh! These streamers are not the right color' or 'the cake is too dry.'"  
"So…all of those pranks you pulled, you did them to defend me?"  
Ella nodded, "I hated hearing those things from her. You do so much for her every year and all she can do is complain. You're my best friend and it hurt me that she said those things."  
"What can I do?" Stephanie wanted to get Bessie back for all of the mean things she said but she wasn't as clever as Ella.  
"Leave that to me." Ella sneered like her aunt Jenny. "I know exactly what to do." Ella then told Stephanie her plan of sabotage.

Sportacus and Jenny had their next check up that morning of Bessie's birthday, the doctor examined her and Sportacus sat patiently across the room staring at her nervously. Once the results from the ultra-sound came back, the doctor shook and scratched his head.  
"What is it Doctor?" Sportacus couldn't take the silence any longer. The doctor looked at both of them and then at the paper again.  
"I don't understand. How could this happen?" the Doctor stated.  
Jenny's head dropped and Sportacus stood with his chest swelling in anger, "Do you mean to tell me she has lost the baby again?"  
"Please tell us what is wrong, what do I need to do next time?" Jenny said trying not to cry. Sportacus' fists started to tighten, how could this doctor not know what to do? It angered him to the core!  
"Who said there would be a next time?" The doctor smiled.  
"What? I can't have another baby now?"  
"Now, now. You didn't let me finish, there wont be a next time because this one is still alive. Its growing properly and everything."  
Sportacus and Jenny could breathe now, she jumped from the examination table and leapt into Sportacus' arms kissing each other feverishly.  
"Congrats to you both." the doctor said a little happy for them.  
"Wait?" Sportacus put his wife down and turned to the Doctor, "What did she do different this time?"  
"Well, the only thing I can think of is that she has eaten or drank something that gave her the necessary nutrients her body needed…did you consume anything like that during your trip?" he said to Jenny.  
"Yes, I did." Jenny smiled. Sportacus then took her hand and they both rushed to Robbie's house to tell them the wonderful news.  
"Missy! Robbie!" Sportacus called and both of them, including Ella came to see their visitors, "We have the best news ever." Sportacus let his wife tell them the rest, "My baby has finally passed the two moth mark, and it is still alive…Thanks to my brother."  
Missy and Sportacus looked at each other confused, "What? What did Robbie do to help the baby." Missy asked. Robbie spoke up in fake modesty, "Oh, I just told her that in Peru there is a shake that has healing powers from the frogs that live there. I dared her to drink it." Then he looked at his baby sister, "I'm so happy for you Jenny."  
"Thank you Robbie, you saved our child." Jenny hugged her brother tight.  
"That is what family does, we look out for each other."  
Spo was still very shocked at Robbie's actions, no wonder Robbie made such a big promise. He didn't know what to say to his brother in law. What he did for them both was beyond what Sportacus thought he was capable of, "Robbie, I can't thank you enough for what you did."  
"Don't worry about it- oof!" Robbie was being squeezed by Sportacus' strong hug. Sportacus was squeezing him too tight and couldn't breathe, "Spo! Let me go…please!" Once Sportacus let him go, he gasped for air, "Now don't get all mushy with me sportaboop, come on we've got a birthday to attend."  
Later on that day, they all attended Bessie's 40th (for the eleventh time) birthday. Stephanie and Ella sat together and they started talking about their plan, "So are we going to push the button yet to make the slime come out of her cake?" Stephanie said waiting anxiously in revenge, "Nope."  
"What? Why not? It will have to come out eventually because they're going to cut the cake right?"  
"No, I replaced it with the one you made for her. I had a change of plans." Ella said looking over at her best friend, "I've got something that is way worse than slime."  
"What? What? Oh please tell me?" Stephanie couldn't stand the tension. She wanted Bessie to be covered in something.  
"You're just going to have to watch."  
Later on when all of the festivities had settled and everyone had their fill of cake and drink, they all heard a shrill scream come from Bessie, "Ella! You…You!" Bessie tried her best to not call her names in front of everyone, "Why did you put a frog in my shake!" Bessie ran home to wash out her mouth. Stephanie looked at Ella surprised, "You made her drink a blended frog? That is quite evil Ella, even for you."  
"It may look evil, but the next morning, she will drop ten pounds over night." Ella said explaining the frog shake she learned about from her aunt Jenny. "So in the end, I did something good for her." Ella leaned back and sipped her drink, "I gave her a taste of her own medicine."  
THE END!


End file.
